


Forever Yours

by ribbonsandnightshade



Series: Home is where the Heart is [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, First Time, M/M, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Virgin Inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonsandnightshade/pseuds/ribbonsandnightshade
Summary: Whenever he looked at Dorian, Conner's heart fluttered with love and desire.  He may have never done the things he wanted to do, but Conner was certain Dorian wouldn't judge him for it.  It had been a long time waiting, but Conner was ready now.  He wanted to feel all of Dorian.





	Forever Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I was going to continue writing about Conner but he's a precious little bean and needs more love. Enjoy, guys!
> 
> Special thanks to ImpulsivelyFicced for beta reading for me again. Love you dear <3

Conner eyed his boyfriend across the room.  Dorian was curled up on the sofa reading leisurely while Conner finished up some papers and letters for Josephine.  He’d expected the shine of their relationship to diminish over time, but every time he looked at Dorian, there was a soft flutter in his chest and he couldn’t help but to smile fondly at his boyfriend.

“Would you like to paint a picture?” Dorian joked as he flipped a page in his book.

“If I were any good at it, perhaps,” Conner replied lightly and Dorian smiled, looking over at him.

“You’re never going to get that done if you keep staring at me.”

“You make a better image.”

Dorian’s cheeks alighted softly and he turned back to his book.

Conner kept stealing glances at Dorian, wanting nothing more than to go over to him and forget the paperwork in front of him.  After a moment, Dorian sighed heavily and set his book aside, sauntering over to him.

“If you’re going to be easily distracted,” Dorian said as he sat on Conner’s lap, “I might as well help.”

Conner instantly slid his hand under Dorian’s shirt and searched across the warmth of his skin, humming in response.  Dorian was a warm, welcoming weight in his lap and his mind crossed over other things they could be doing.

He kissed Dorian’s shoulder.  “Not sure this is helping.”

Dorian arched an eyebrow at him and took the next letter off the stack on the desk.  “Ah, another marriage proposal.  Poor girl.  If only she knew.”

Conner snorted and pulled Dorian closer.  “Good thing I’m already taken.”

Dorian hummed as Conner’s hand drifted higher, hiking his shirt up.  He shifted on Conner’s lap, settling into the touch.

Dorian tossed the letter aside and picked up another one, sighing into Conner’s arms as the man pulled him close and held him.  Conner rested his chin on Dorian’s shoulder.

“I see those puppy eyes,” Dorian said, continuing to peruse the letter.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Dorian gave him a look and Conner smiled softly, brown eyes shining.

He liked holding Dorian.  It calmed him and he hated letting him go.  Conner was going to enjoy the moment as long as he could.

Dorian sighed and gave a small smile, leaning in and giving Conner a light press of his lips.  “You have work to do, love.”

Conner ran a hand up Dorian’s thigh, feeling the firm muscle.  The brief heated look Dorian gave him didn’t go unnoticed even as Dorian turned back to the stack of papers.  Conner smirked and grazed his hand higher, listening to the soft hitch of Dorian’s breath the man tried to hide with a cough.  He tenderly kissed Dorian’s shoulder again, his other hand seeking the expanse of skin under Dorian’s shirt until Dorian looked at him again.

“Is there something you want?” Dorian huffed, a halfhearted glare thrown Conner’s way.

Conner smiled and leaned up, kissing it away.  “Just you.”

A shiver ran down Dorian’s spine and Conner gripped his side lightly as his other hand moved under Dorian’s shirt across his stomach.

“I love you,” Conner whispered against Dorian’s lips and Dorian rested his forehead against his.

“I love you too.”

Conner’s heart fluttered at the quiet admission and he sought another kiss.

He would always be eternally grateful that Dorian had walked into his life.  No matter how difficult his life got between the Mage-Templar War or Corypheus, Conner knew Dorian would always be by his side.  They’d been forged in fire and Conner couldn’t imagine his life without Dorian, shuddering at the thought of what might come.  He wanted Dorian for as long as the man would have him, and he’d show Dorian how much he loved him every day they survived.

Conner deepened the kiss, trying to convey his thoughts through the kiss, trying to pull Dorian as close as he could.  Dorian rested a hand on Conner’s cheek, exploring his mouth with a talented tongue.

Conner tugged at Dorian’s shirt, whispering into the quiet of the room, “You should take this off.”

Storm-grey eyes met his, pupils dilated.  Dorian snuck in another kiss before he helped Conner pull his shirt over his head and letting it fall to the floor.  Conner’s hands were on him instantly, exploring the expanse of warm, copper skin that had been revealed, noting each flex of muscle and each shiver.  Conner brushed a thumb tenderly over a nipple and swallowed Dorian’s sigh.

“We’re not getting any work done like this,” Dorian between kisses with a smile.

“I’d rather do you,” Conner admitted and lifted Dorian onto the desk, stepping between Dorian’s legs.

Dorian blushed as Conner’s hands found his hips and pulled him to the edge of the desk.  Papers crumpled beneath him at the movement, but Conner didn’t care about the mess as he nipped at Dorian’s lip, soothing the bite with a sweet kiss.

Dorian wrapped his arms around Conner’s neck, pulling him close.

They stayed like that a long moment, lost in each other’s company and touch.  Conner ground against Dorian’s hips, reveling in the hardness he felt greeting his own.  He wanted.  Badly.  To feel Dorian against his skin, to kiss the breath from him, to share in the moment in a way he had never done with anyone else.  Conner could feel the connection down in his bones, in his soul.  He loved and his heart felt like it would burst with it.

Conner trailed kisses down the column of Dorian’s throat, unsure of how to ask for what he wanted.  They’d held each other close like this before, but they’d never gone past groping hands and shifting touches to get each other off.  Conner wanted the warm heat of Dorian’s cock in his mouth, on him.  He wanted to feel the burn of Dorian for days, an unmistakable touch, a reminder of how close they’d become.  He wanted to go that next step with Dorian, but it didn’t stop his nervousness.

“Dorian,” Conner asked softly, “I want to…I want to see you naked.  Can we move this to the bed?”

Dorian watched him carefully, brushing the back of his fingers across Conner’s cheekbone.  “I’d like that.”

Conner pulled Dorian from the desk and tugged Dorian’s pants over his hips with shaking fingers.  Dorian stepped out of his clothes and Conner skimmed his hands across bare hips, never taking his eyes off Dorian’s.

Conner swallowed.  “I don’t know what I’m doing.  Can you…”

Dorian searched his eyes.  “Are you sure?  We don’t have to.”

Conner shook his head.  “I want to.  With you.”

Dorian hesitated a short moment before he nodded and kissed Conner soundly.  Conner groaned into the touch, pulling Dorian close again and palming shyly at Dorian’s ass.  Dorian smiled against him and then pulled away, taking Conner’s hands and leading him to the bed.

“First thing is getting you out of these clothes,” Dorian smiled and started on the buttons on Conner’s shirt.

He pressed kisses against each expanse of skin each button exposed, taking a nipple into his mouth and laving his tongue across it.  Conner buried a hand in Dorian’s hair, letting himself feel each touch and caress.  Dorian pealed Conner’s shirt from his shoulders, kissing a scar that cut across his collarbone.  Then Dorian tugged at the ties of Conner’s pants, letting the garment slip over his hips.

Conner’s pulse quickened.  He’d never been naked in front of Dorian before, not fully.  But he didn’t regret it.  Conner traced his thumbs across Dorian’s cheeks and ducked his head, kissing him again.  Dorian hummed and turned them, pressing Conner back into the bed and they shifted until they’d settled on the mattress.

Dorian’s weight across his body calmed him and Conner ran his hands along Dorian’s back, feeling each flex of muscle as Dorian moved.  Dorian kissed him until Conner’s toes curled from the intensity of it, arching under Dorian’s exploring touch.  His boyfriend trailed kisses down Conner’s jaw, leaving love bites and soothing flicks of his tongue along the column of his throat.  Conner squirmed at the touch, each pass sending pleasure shooting down to his cock.  They’d discovered early on that Conner was particularly sensitive and Dorian put the knowledge to good work, wringing pleasure from Conner’s body in ways he hadn’t thought possible until Dorian’s mouth found them as Dorian worked his way along Conner’s body.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Dorian breathed a kiss against Conner’s stomach.

Conner’s heart fluttered and he ran a hand through Dorian’s thick hair as his boyfriend’s hands continued to roam across his body in light caresses.  Dorian nipped at Conner’s hip, purposely avoiding where Conner wanted touched most.  Conner spread his legs, forcing his nervousness down as he let himself feel the burning trails Dorian’s mouth left.

Dorian moved further down, pressing kisses and touches into Conner’s legs, his knees, hands trailing across his legs and body in a way Conner could only describe as worship.  Dorian was incredibly gentle but firm, hard presses and hot kisses against sensitive parts of his body making Conner arch and pant against him.

Conner moved his hand to grip the pillow at his head, trying to ground himself as he started to float.  His mouth hung open on a silent oh as Dorian licked a long stripe up Conner’s cock, mouthing at the member as a hand massaged at Conner’s ballsack.  Dorian hummed as he took the head of Conner’s cock into his mouth.  Dorian flicked his tongue across the slit before taking him in again, inching his way down.  Conner ran a hand across Dorian’s neck and buried his hand in Dorian’s hair, toes curling and he forced his hips to stay still no matter how much he wanted to chase the wet warmth of Dorian’s mouth and tongue.

Dorian looked up at him and pulled off, chuckling.  “You’re going to burn a hole in your pillow if you keep that up.”

Conner’s brows pinched in confusion, not wanting Dorian to stop, but he looked at his hand and saw faint wisps of smoke and he removed his hand, dispelling the heat that had been slowly increasing with each pass of Dorian’s tongue across his cock.

“Sorry,” Conner mumbled in embarrassment.

Dorian crawled up Conner’s body and kissed him soundly.  “I’ll take it as a compliment.  But do try not to burn the bed down.  We don’t need you breaking things here.”

“So mean,” Conner quipped and Dorian laughed, kissing him lightly before traveling down his body again.

Dorian pressed kisses into his belly.  “How far do you want this to go, love?”

Conner blushed and swallowed as he spread his legs wider, running a leg up Dorian’s side.  Dorian arched an eyebrow at him.

“Use your words, darling.”

Conner huffed and he sat up, pressing a kiss to Dorian’s lips.  “I want to feel you in me.  Please.”

Dorian smiled against his lips again.  “I can do that.  Lay back and relax.”

Conner snuck one more kiss before he did as he was told.

Dorian ran appreciative hands down Conner’s body.  “We do have one little problem.  We need oil.”

Conner blushed again and then leaned over to the nightstand, pulling out a vile of elfroot oil he kept there for when his joints ached.  “This work?”

Dorian smiled and took it with a kiss, eyeing the label as he turned it in his hand.  “Perfect.  Now just breath,” he said as he circled a finger against Conner’s hole.

Conner took a deep breath, forcing his body to relax at Dorian’s steady touch.  Dorian leaned down and took Conner’s cock in his mouth again when he eased a finger inside Conner’s hole, distracting him from the foreign intrusion.  Conner moaned and lost himself to the feeling of Dorian’s mouth and hand.  The second intrusion came with a particularly hard suck that had Conner’s hips bucking.  Dorian laid an arm across Conner’s stomach and held him down, continuing his onslaught.

Dorian curled his fingers inside Conner, almost like he was searching until a curl had electricity erupt along Conner’s arms from the sudden pressure.

“Fuck,” Conner gasped and he pulled back while his body betrayed him and pressed back into the touch.

Dorian looked at him, pupils wide with a thin ring of silver around them.  He pulled off Conner’s cock and assaulted that same spot again and again, watching Conner writhe and whimper, searching for purchase in the sheets.

“Dorian, please,” Conner begged on a whine.

Dorian leaned down and gave him a hungry kiss as he pushed a third finger into Conner’s hole.  “How close are you?”

Conner just whined and his toes curled at the need blooming in the root of his cock.  It must have been answer enough because Dorian ran a soothing hand down Conner’s side and scissored his fingers inside Conner, slowing to a soft drag.  Conner whimpered, wanting more.  He wrapped his legs around Dorian, begging wordlessly.

“You look so fucking good like this,” Dorian said lowly, gaze intense.  “A beautiful, whimpering mess of my make.”

Conner gasped, grounding down on the fingers in his ass.  He wanted to come but the slow drags had put his need to a simmer.

Dorian gave him another hungry kiss as he pulled his fingers out of Conner’s hole.  Conner made a distressed sound at the loss and Dorian swallowed it.

“Please,” Conner pleaded.

Dorian kissed him through the press of his thick cock at Conner’s hole.  Conner scrambled his nails along Dorian’s back, making him hiss as he pressed in.  The burning press of Dorian’s cock had Conner gasping for air as it was punched out of him.  Dorian ran soothing touches along his body, kissing and nipping at his bottom lip as he thrust in inch by hard inch.

Dorian released a shaky breath as he bottomed out, grinding into Conner in a slow circle that had Conner whimpering and cleaning to him.  “Ok?”

Conner’s body shuddered involuntarily and he clamped down on Dorian’s cock which had the man groaning.  Conner felt like the barest of movement would have him spilling across his stomach.

Dorian waited for Conner to catch his breath and get used to the feeling of being so full.  Conner met Dorian’s gaze, emotion overwhelming him and he surged up to pull Dorian into a needy kiss, tongue instantly delving into Dorian’s mouth.

“Move,” Conner breathed, “Please.”

Dorian rested his forehead against Conner’s as he slowly pulled out his cock, breath harsh against Conner’s bruised lips.  Conner’s toes curled at the slow drag as Dorian set an easy rhythm.  All of Conner’s concentration came down to the man he loved around him, in him.  There was no war going on, no paperwork, nobody outside his bedroom expecting him to be the mighty Inquisitor.  It was just him and Dorian.

“I love you,” Dorian breathed, licking into Conner’s mouth.

Conner pulled Dorian as close as he could to him, losing himself in the kiss and the feeling of his lover.   His release startled him, the waves dragging gasps from deep within him as he painted their chests.  Dorian watched him through it, a look of wonder in his stormy eyes.

“Beautiful,” Dorian whispered as he chased his own release.

Conner just held on, limbs tingling in pleasure as Dorian found his release inside his body with another whispered _I love you_.

Their breaths were harsh and loud in the silence of the room as Dorian pulled out and lay next to him.  Conner shifted his legs, surprised by how much he missed the feeling of being full and he searched out Dorian’s hand on the sheets.  Dorian held his touch, sweat beaded on his body.

Conner looked at his boyfriend, smiling softly.  “I love you too.”


End file.
